1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general to visual display lighting systems and, more particularly, to a visual display sign using modules of incandescent bulbs wherein the modules can be removed from the front and from the rear of the sign for repair or replacement.
2. Statement of the Problem
Large visual display signs capable of showing moving images that can be located outdoors at remote locations such as on a building or on a free standing pylon or located indoors in large buildings such as arenas or casinos are conventionally available. All such signs must be periodically repaired and maintained. Those using incandescent bulbs as light sources usually require repair or replacement of the bulbs or banks of bulbs.
The following patent applications by the inventor are related to the present invention and are commonly owned by the assignee: INCANDESCENT VISUAL DISPLAY SYSTEM, Ser. No. 08/666,752 and LARGE INCANDESCENT LIVE IMAGE DISPLAY SYSTEM, Ser. No. 08/516,882.
A need exists to quickly remove modules of the display sign from either the front or the back of the sign for repair or replacement. Each module contains a number of incandescent bulbs and the electronic drive circuitry associated therewith.
A need also exists to build a universal sign that can mounted to a variety of structures without regard to whether the modules in the sign are to be serviced from the front or from the rear of the sign as mounted to the structure.
3. Solution to the Problem
Under the teachings of the present invention, a visual display sign is disclosed solving the above needs by providing lighting modules that can be removed either from the front or from the rear of the display sign. The light sources in the lighting modules are quick released from the front or quick released from the rear of the sign so as not to limit how the sign is mounted to a support structure.